gorillazpediafandomcom_it-20200215-history
On Melancholy Hill
"On Melancholy Hill" è il terzo singolo dal terzo album Plastic Beach. Il singolo è stato rilasciato il 26 luglio 2010.La canzone è stata originariamente scritta da Damon Albarn durante la produzione, con i The Good The bad and The Queen's, dell omonimo album. Un membro della band,Murdoc Niccals, ha dichiarato quanto segue su "On Melancholy Hill" in un'intervista: "The Melancholy Hill - it's that feeling, that place, that you get in your soul sometimes, like someone's let your tyres down. It's nice to break up the album with something a little lighter. It's good to have something that's a genuine pop moment on every album. And this is one of those." "Melancholy Hill - è quella sensazione, quel luogo, che c'è nella tua anima a volte, come se qualcuno lasciasse le vostre gomme a terra. E 'bello rompere l'album con qualcosa di più leggero E' bello avere qualcosa che è un momento pop genuino... in ogni album. E questo è uno di quei momenti " Video Il video musicale è stato rilasciato in tutto il mondo il 15 giugno 2010. In origine era disponibile esclusivamente tramite iTunes, ma è stato caricato sul canale ufficiale della band su YouTube pochi giorni dopo. Un teaser per il video è stato rilasciato il 9 giugno, e foto del video sono state pubblicate su writteninmusic.com l' 11 giugno. Il video inizia con l' enorme transatlantico M. Harriet sotto attacco da due aerei. Un assistente di nave trova Noodle nella sua stanza, offrendosi di accompagnarla per le scialuppe di salvataggio, ma lei apre una valigetta ne estrae un mitra Thompson e cammina lungo il corridoio oltre il guardiano. La canzone inizia con il fuoco di apertura di Noodle ai due aerei in arrivo che stanno attaccando la nave. Riesce a tirare giù un aereo ma non ha abbastanza tempo per sparare all' altro, che lancia una bomba sulla nave. Mentre la nave affonda, Noodle si scopre essere sopravvissuta e si arrampica in un canotto di salvataggio con solo la sua chitarra e alcuni rifornimenti. Più tardi, una versione gigantesca del batterista Russel Hobbs la solleva fuori dall'acqua da sotto, lasciandola sulla sua testa. Il resto del video mostra Murdoc, 2-D e Cyborg Noodle in viaggio attraverso l'oceano profondo con una flotta di sottomarini, con come equipaggio tutti i collaboratori che hanno contribuito a creare l'album, tra cui De La Soul, Snoop Dogg e Gruff Rhys. Mentre viaggiano, incontrano uno sciame di Superfast Jellyfish che inavvertitamente vengono risucchiate in alcuni dei sottomarini. I sottomarini poi risalgono in superfice, dove un grande lamantino è seduto sulla cima di un altopiano. Murdoc avvista Boogieman chino sulla creatura e da a Cyborg l'ordine di attaccarlo. Cyborg spara al Boogieman, ma i proiettili non gli fanno alcun male, colpendo i suoi vestiti. Prende il lamantino e si tuffa nell'oceano. Quando la nebbia dietro l'altopiano si dirada, rivela Plastic Beach. Tracce ;UK CD Promo #"On Melancholy Hill" (UK Radio Edit) – 2:58 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Album Edit) – 3:53 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Instrumental Version) – 3:53 ;USA CD Promo #"On Melancholy Hill" (USA Radio Edit) – 3:27 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Album Edit) – 3:53 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Instrumental Version) – 3:53 ;Promotional Single (Remixes) #"On Melancholy Hill" (Josh Wink Remix) – 5:04 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Josh Wink Dub) – 7:41 #"On Melancholy Hill" (The Japanese Popstars Remix) – 7:35 #"On Melancholy Hill" (She Is Danger Remix) – 4:21 #"On Melancholy Hill" (We Have Band Remix) – 5:14 ;Digital Download #"On Melancholy Hill" (Album Edit) – 3:53 #"On Melancholy Hill" (The Japanese Popstars Remix) – 7:35 #"On Melancholy Hill" (She Is Danger Remix) – 4:21 #"Stylo" (Labrinth SNES Remix) (featuring Tinie Tempah) – 4:12 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Video) – 4:26 #"On Melancholy Hill" (Storyboard Animatic) – 3:30 #"Welcome to the World of the Plastic Beach" (Live Visuals) – 3:36 On Melancholy Hill.jpg|La copertina del singolo. c2-300x250.jpg gorillaz-plastic-beach.jpg onmelacholyhill.jpg 36891_413204957995_3575474_n.jpg